Now or Never: A Songfic
by Mar x Malfoy
Summary: This is the prequel in the Awake series. You know what ends up happening.. but how did that fateful day begin?


**This is the prequel in my Songfic series Awake. The song is Now or Never, by Josh Groban. I dont own this song, nor do I own the characters. The song is Mr Groban's. The fantastic JK Rowling owns these characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I watch the morning dawn upon your skin_

Harry brushed the hair falling over Charlie's forehead away gently. Morning would be there soon. Merlin, how he wished he could stay with Charlie.

_  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us_

What was ahead was wearing away at his heart. He couldn't stomach the idea of what he was going to do.

_  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time_

Deep inside, Harry had known all along. He just never wanted to face it. He loved Charlie, but this was destiny.

_  
How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows  
_

There was no other choice. The prophecy had been made long before he knew what the final plan had to be. It was him.

_  
And it's no one's fault_

It was only Harry. He had lost too many people to this war already.

_  
There's no black and white_

There was no good and evil in the world, not like he thought. You had power, it was how you used it.

_  
Only you and me  
On this endless night_

There was only him and Charlie. If only the night could be endless. There was just the two of them, nothing in between.

_  
And as the hours run away  
With another life_

Time kept slipping like sand in an hourglass. They ran as Charlie and Harry tried to cling, unknowingly to what they had.

_  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never_

He wasn't going to tell him. This was just how it had to be. It had to happen that day. The magic around Hogwarts was changing. There would be a battle, a ferocious one, but he would be the end.

_  
It's now or never  
_

There was no other way.

_  
Sweeping eggshells still at 3 A.M.  
We're trying far too hard_

For the three years they were together they both pretended that this wasn't really going to come. Trying too hard not to mention it.

_  
The tattered thought balloons above our heads  
Sinking in the weight of all we need to say_

Their thoughts were broken and frayed. Whatever the future would bring, they didn't want to know. Questions ran, circling both of their minds.

_  
Why's and what if's have since long played out  
Left us short on happy endings_

Harry had to face that he had known this for longer than he wanted to admit. Knowing what he did just made his need to ignore it stronger. 

And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white

Charlie would blame himself… If Charlie lived to do so. Harry just wanted to get this done, but he needed this last time in Charlie's arms.

_  
Only you and me  
On this endless night_

What was coming was inevitable. Harry had tears welling up just thinking about it.

_  
And as the hours run away  
With another life_

Time was short. Once the world woke, it would fall.

_  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never_

Harry noticed Charlie when he was fourteen, at the Quidditch World Cup. He formed a friendship with the older Weasley, writing back and forth to each other. That next summer, he couldn't help but realize he had become more involved than he wanted to admit. As he and Charlie sat on Charlie's bed together, steadily growing tired as morning crept up, he stopped denying what he felt.

_  
It's now or never_

He knew love now.

You know that there's so much more

What would it have been like for them? Would they have been able to have a normal, happy life together? Harry knew he'd never be able to find out.

_  
And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white_

Harry had spent years figuring that the dark in his world was there because of the choices of others. There was no barrier between.

_  
Only you and me  
On our final night_

He had one night left with Charlie. He had written him a note, explaining why. Harry knew Charlie loved him. Charlie knew Harry loved him. Harry wrote that this was the way it had to be played out. Charlie would have to understand, with time.

_  
And as the hours run away  
With another life_

Morning was drifting towards them. Charlie stirred in his arms, a serene smile gracing his face.

_  
Oh, darling can't you see  
_

Harry's heart felt like it had been ripped in two. One single tear slid ever so slowly down his cheek. Charlie cracked open his eyes, a look of concern flitting when he saw the tear.

"Why are you crying, love?" Charlie pulled him closer.

"Because I love you."

_It's now or never_

Harry could tell that as Charlie woke more, he sensed the change in the magic in the air.

"Oh Merlin, it's going to happen today, isn't it?" his voice cracked as he spoke the question he knew the answer to.

"Shush, love, let's not talk just yet."

_  
It's now or never_

Harry kissed him, hard, putting all the emotion he had into it. They could both feel the power tugging at their hearts, meshing their love together. Everything they had went into that kiss, each knowing that might be the last time they kissed.

**R & R **


End file.
